Amour gâché
by Wizzette
Summary: OS. Trois mots, trois petits mots. Cela peut paraître inoffensif, mais ça ne l'est pas toujours. Toute sa vie, Severus Rogue regretta d'avoir prononcé trois mots. Trois mots qui ruinèrent ses chances d'être en couple avec la fille qu'il aimait. Sang de bourbe... Écrit pour la communauté LJ "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible"... SR/LE


**Amour gâché**

Résumé : Trois mots, trois petits mots. Cela peut paraître inoffensif, mais ça ne l'est pas toujours. Toute sa vie, Severus Rogue regretta d'avoir prononcé trois mots. Trois mots qui ruinèrent ses chances d'être en couple avec la fille qu'il aimait.

Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté de LiveJournal "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Le but de cette communauté est d'écrire 7 textes avec 7 couples différents, sur un thème précis. Celui ci est ma septième contribution.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : http(:(/wizzette(.(livejournal(.(com/10712(.(html (enlever les parenthèses)

* * *

Severus sentait ses dernières forces le quitter. Le venin coulait dans ses veines, pénétrant dans chaque cellule de son organisme, le tuant rapidement. Perdre du sang en même temps, à cause de la blessure infligée par la morsure de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Au contraire, ses secondes étaient comptées.

Lucius Malefoy avait été le chercher. Il l'avait amené voir le seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier s'était réfugié dans la cabane hurlante, à Pré-au-lard. Severus savait qu'il existait un passage secret entre la petite maison construite pour abriter Remus Lupin lors des nuits de pleine lune et Poudlard. Le mangemort blond avait quitté les lieux, sous l'ordre de son maître.

Une bataille avait débuté quelques heures plus tôt. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait pénétré au sein du château peuplé d'élèves innocents et de mangemorts. Harry Potter était quelque part dans l'école de magie. Il y était entré en douce. Voldemort voulait trouver ce garçon afin de le tuer personnellement. Aucun d'eux pouvait vivre tant que l'autre était encore en vie.

Severus était en train de chercher le descendant de la famille Potter lorsque Lucius l'avait trouvé. Il avait été contraint de le suivre. Il avait l'intention de faire tourner court l'entretien, afin de retourner à son occupation. Il sentait que le duel final approchait. Il devait parler à Harry Potter, il devait lui avouer tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit avant de quitter ce monde. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile : le garçon le prenait pour un mangemort, chose qu'il n'était plus vraiment depuis qu'il était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phœnix de nombreuses années plus tôt.

C'est pour cela qu'il proposa au Lord Voldemort, à plusieurs reprises, de partir à la recherche du sorcier à lunettes. Le chef des mangemorts fut même irrité par tant d'insistance, ce que Severus comprit. Il n'insista donc plus, écoutant le vieil homme parler de la baguette de Sureau qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Severus blêmit en comprenant ce qui l'attendait : Voldemort allait le tuer, chose qu'il pensait nécessaire pour contrôler la baguette magique invincible.

Severus n'avait plus peur de mourir. Il avait déjà tant perdu, vu tant de choses abominables. Cette dernière année avait été la pire de sa vie, sans aucun soutien si ce n'est celui du tableau magique de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. La guerre s'était intensifiée. Elle était partout, faisant de nombreux morts et prisonniers. Protéger les élèves de l'école de magie, tout en faisant croire à Voldemort qu'il était l'un de ses plus fervents fidèles, et faire passer des informations à l'Ordre du Phœnix sans pouvoir les donner directement l'avaient épuisé.

À de nombreuses reprises, il avait pensé tout abandonner, mais il avait tenu le coup. Lorsque ça allait mal, il pensait à la confiance que Dumbledore avait placé en lui, et à celle à cause de qui il avait fait tout ça : Lily Evans. Toute sa vie avait été guidé par son amour pour la jeune femme.

C'est en pensant que ça l'impressionnerait qu'il avait rejoint les mangemorts. C'est en comprenant que Voldemort allait la tuer qu'il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Après la mort de son aimée, il avait voué sa vie à protéger le fils de cette dernière, même si le père du garçon était un homme qu'il détestait.

Lorsqu'il sentit les crocs de l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort pénétrer dans sa carotide, sa première pensée fut : "Je n'ai pas pu prévenir Harry. Je n'ai pas pu exaucer le souhait de Dumbledore. Il a eu tort de me faire confiance." Il ne fit même pas attention aux fausses désolations de celui qu'il avait servi durant plusieurs années. Voldemort avait d'autre chose à faire que s'occuper de l'un de ses serviteur mourant. Il le laissa seul.

Harry avait assisté à toute la scène, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité derrière la porte. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il se dirigea vers son ancien professeur, celui qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer.

On dit que lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir, on voit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux, ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité pour Severus. Il revoyait que ce qu'il l'avait marqué. Sa Lily, si belle, si gentille, au caractère bien trempée, son unique amour.

Enfant, il l'avait beaucoup observé jouer avec sa sœur dans le jardin municipal de la ville dans laquelle ils habitaient. Il avait découvert qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Ce fut lui qui lui annonça qu'elle était une sorcière et lui donna toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur leur monde et Poudlard.

Ensuite, ils avaient passé de nombreux moments ensemble, attendant impatiemment leur lettre de l'école de sorcellerie. Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, était très jalouse de l'attention que lui portait le garçon et des pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient. Elle se vengeait en les espionnant et en les traitant de monstres.

Comme tout enfant, ils se disputèrent, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

Puis vint leur départ pour le collège magique. Dans le Poudlard express, tous deux commencèrent à éprouver une profonde aversion pour James Potter et Sirius Black. Au début du trajet, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même compartiment qu'eux, un peu par hasard. Une discussion sur les différentes maisons de l'école sema aussitôt la discorde entre eux.

Lily fut répartie à Gryffondor, où ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre les deux garçons du train. Severus alla à Serpentard. Ces deux rassemblements étaient régulièrement en conflit. Cela n'empêcha pas Lily et Severus de garder de bons rapports et de se voir souvent en toute amitié.

Jusqu'à leur cinquième année. Severus était profondément amoureux de Lily. Les maraudeurs, groupe formé de James, Sirius, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ridiculisaient le plus souvent possible le garçon de serpentard. Il n'hésitait pas à lui faire des blagues de plus ou moins bon goût et à le provoquer. Il était leur victime préférée.

Ce jour là, Sirius s'ennuyait. James avait embêté Severus pour le divertir. Il avait suspendu le serpentard en l'air par les pieds, laissant voir son sous-vêtement. Lily était intervenue afin de défendre son ami. Ce dernier était en colère contre les maraudeurs qui lui menaient la vie impossible. Il aurait voulu que celle qu'il aimait n'ai pas assisté à la scène humiliante qu'il venait de vivre, et surtout pas qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Il prononça les mots qu'il regretta toute sa vie : "Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-bourbe comme elle !". Il était en colère, il les regretta aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres.

Il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises. Lily ne lui pardonna jamais.

Severus voyait Lily se faire courtiser par James Potter. Au début, c'était marrant. Il se faisait remballer. Tout changea durant leur dernière année au château : Lily accepta de sortir avec James. Jamais, Severus avait détesté quelqu'un autant que ce garçon. Il lui sembla que son cœur se déchirait. Pourquoi Lily préférait cet arrogant à lui ? Il était seul, avait l'impression d'être un incapable. Il l'aimait tant.

À sa sortie de l'école, Severus rejoignit le rang des mangemorts. Il pensait que cela impressionnerait la jeune femme : les serviteurs de Voldemort semblait tellement puissant. Il dut faire ses preuves. Il dut torturer et tuer des innocents, cela fut très difficile au début mais il pensait à chaque fois à Lily pour lui donner du courage. Il fut reconnu pour ses talents en potion.

Un jour, il intercepta une conversation entre Sibylle Trelawney et Albus Dumbledore. La femme dictait une prophétie sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle concernait le seigneur des ténèbres. Par soif de reconnaissance, il informa son maître de ce qu'il avait entendu.

La peur le submergea lorsque Voldemort tira la conclusion que l'enfant de Lily était la personne concernée par la prédiction. La jeune fille risquait de mourir. Voldemort ne voulait pas l'épargner si elle contrariait ses plans.

Il chercha le secours auprès du directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore, le chef de la résistance. C'est par amour pour Lily, pour la protéger, qu'il contacta cet homme. Il devint espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour Lily ?

S'il ne l'avait pas traité de Sang-de-bourbe, il n'aurait peut-être pas rejoint les mangemorts, il n'aurait donc peut-être pas endossé le difficile et périlleux rôle d'espion. Néanmoins, il était motivé, il était doué pour cette tâche, il se débrouillait très bien même si c'était parfois difficile.

Puis Lily Potter, né Evans, mourut. Voldemort l'avait tué. Par miracle, son fils avait survécu. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait disparu durant l'attaque.

Il sombra dans un profond état d'abattement. Sa Lily. Sa meilleure amie. Son amour. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait la revoir. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait admirer son beau sourire ou entendre son rire joyeux. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait s'excuser.

Il s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute : c'était lui qui avait parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort. S'il lui avait rien dit, Lily serait toujours en vie. Elle aimait son époux, mais il avait toujours gardé espoir qu'elle le quitte pour se mettre avec lui. S'il ne l'avait pas insulté, tout aurait peut-être été différent.

Il voulait la rejoindre. Il voulait mourir. Ce fut Dumbledore qui le sortit de sa dépression. Il lui dit que s'il aimait réellement la femme, il l'aiderait à protéger Harry car le vieil homme pensait que Voldemort n'était pas disparu définitivement.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer trop d'affection à un jeune garçon, surtout qui ressemblait autant physiquement à son ennemi d'adolescence. Il fit néanmoins tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le protéger. Il réintégra l'Ordre du Phœnix lorsque Voldemort revint. Il fit cela pour Lily. Jamais il n'avait cessait de l'aimer. Il l'aimerai pour toujours. D'une certaine façon, grâce à ses remarques souvent désobligeantes, il aida Harry à se forger son caractère.

Juste avant de s'éteindre définitivement, Severus pensa : "Je vais te rejoindre". Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait après la mort, mais il était soulagé que sa vie prenne fin. Son plus grand regret resterait d'avoir gâché son amitié et ses chances d'amour avec Lily en la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe. Il est mort en contemplant les yeux d'Harry, les yeux de Lily. Son unique amour. Un amour qui n'aura jamais pu être possible à cause de ces terribles mots que Severus avait prononcé. Lily avait tiré un trait sur son ancien ami à ce moment là. Il avait tout gâché.


End file.
